


What Do You Mean Aliens?

by lionprincenight



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon), Ejen Ali (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Detective Jebat, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Post-Movie: Mission Neo, tired Ali, worried viktor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionprincenight/pseuds/lionprincenight
Summary: Take right after the movie (E.Ali), an emotionally and physically exhausted Ali had made Viktor worried sick for him. Deciding a vacation is in need, Viktor decided to invite Ali for a few weeks off to Pulau Rintis while visiting his Grandma Ying. Little does he knew that his plan would backfire him in the form of psychic-powered-teenagers. Pairings undecided! Movie Spoilers Alert!
Relationships: Ali & Viktor, Alia/Ghazali
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	1. The Agent: A Friend In Need

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyo! So I've come up with a new fic! For my HPxOP readers, don't worry. I still writing that, just my phone messed up and I lost a bunch of things... anyway thanks for reading this! *wink* 
> 
> Oh yeah, I wrote this in English because, why not? 
> 
> Alright, carry on my wayward sons! ...readers!
> 
> P.S. This took place after the movie, but I'll try not to put so much spoilers. Nah, kidding. I'll put as much as I need. So, that's a warning. Beware~

Ali trudged through the town, not really thinking where he was going. He would be thirteen soon and he still couldn't help that he just didn't like it. The growing up bit. He knew, he was being a little bit selfish about that part. 

Well, considering his recent actions that nearly costs MATA, it was safe to say that he IS selfish. Always expecting everyone to at least acknowledge him even he was just that. A boy, or precisely a teenage boy with his own crisis. A disgustingly selfish teenage boy. 

Ali turned to another corner and looked up just in time to see a familiar figure playing with a gadget walked out of a big house more like a mansion to their front lawn. He had forgotten the real reason why he was on his scooter, skating around, at night. God, his father would be really angry if he knew Ali was taking out his scooter at night, and had forgotten his actual reasons for doing so in the first place.

"Hey! Ali! What's up bro?" The figure greeted with a cheery smile as they put away their tablet.

"Hey Viktor." Ali greeted his best friend with a soft smile. He had always missed playing video games with Viktor without the usual disturbance from MATA and well, everyone he guess. Since he had stepped his life into becoming an agent under MATA, everything went haywire. He was barely passing over his finals. It was the generosity of Viktor himself that he could sat comfortably in the seat for finals.

"Come in! Mama just made a whole jar of cookies! You'll love it! Mannn... how is your dad Ali? I heard the new project is a success! Good for him!" Viktor said excitedly as he pulled Ali into the living room and cracked open a huge jar filled with delicious cookies.

"Ah... Yeah. I'd forgotten about that. I'm there you know, giving those things to them. They were really nice..." Ali trailed off as he saw Viktor had quieted down and currently looking at him with those concerned gaze.

"I'm sure they are." Replied Viktor with a hint of a smile, then he nudged Ali to move a bit as he settled next to him on the couch. 

"Well, we are here to battle our mind isn't it? I've got a new update of Detective Jebat! You would love this-" and then Viktor rattled off with another tale of mysterious crime scenes and evil masterminds. 

Ali just nodded along as his best friend talked about the adventure of the detective when suddenly he found out that he felt tired. Unusually so. Viktor's chatters became extremely hard to be understood and sounds so far... maybe he was tired. Ali tried to stay awake, but he found it was becoming hard and harder. With that, without realising it, the boy fell asleep, head leaned against Victor's shoulder as the other boy continue talking nonstop.

"-and then it was actually Hang Tuah who was- Ali?" Viktor stopped when he realized Ali didn't move from his shoulder. Looking beside him, Viktor had to stifle a laugh that was threatening to bubbled out from him. Ali had actually fallen asleep, on him. 

Sighing softly though a little bit amused, he pulled Ali from his shoulder and laid him on the coach, putting a pillow under his head. He checked his tablet and sure enough it was already late for Ali to went back home alone anyway. Well... it has been too long since they had any sleepover. So...

"Mama! Can Ali stay here? For this night?" Viktor asked his mother who was washing the dishes in the kitchen.

"Of course, just be sure to tell Uncle Ghazali, Ah-boy. Or he would be worried! Just yesterday he told me he couldn't find Ali." His mother answered with her familiar reprimanding tone.

"Okay! Thanks Mama!" He hugged his mother and ran outside.

The mother only chuckled as she heard the unmistakable excitement in her son's voice.

________####_______

"This is not about you Ali! How could you!" 

Ali winced. He didn't meant to... if only anyone could understand that, "Alicia, I'm sorry. I don't know what's going o-"

"Ali. Why do you endanger your friends life?" A soft voice whispered, and Ali could only hold back a gasp as his mother appeared before him. 

"Mom? But IRIS... I had destroyed your data..." Ali stuttered as he saw the beautiful woman before him frowned. It was truly horrible for him when Alia, his mother suddenly scowled with a true distaste marring her angelic face. 

"Why would you endanger your friends Ali? I thought you would be better than that? Do you honestly wanted to kill them?" 

Ali gasped. "No! I would never! Mom- I would never kill them!" What happened? Why his mother is here?

Alia's face turned into an ugly scowl as she turned away from her son. "You disgust me. You nearly put MATA and project IRIS into a failure! My whole life, my memory would have been wasted because you are being selfish!"

"N- no..." Ali sobbed as he dropped down. "Mom... please..." He pleaded. Not his mother too. She was the only want who would never be angry to him, hated him, no... not her...

"Ali. Stop. You're not my son."

Ali pleaded more as he heard the words left his mother's mouth. "Mom... please... I don't..."

"Ali."

"Why mom? I just wanted the better world for them!" Ali cried out, becoming a sobbing mess.

"Ali!"

"I don't want to be selfish..." 

"Ali! Hey, bro! Wake up!"

Wake up? 

Ali peered up, and suddenly Alia's face faded to another face, Viktor's.

"Hey... Ali?" Viktor asked softly, as Ali looked at him as if he was not there. 

"Vi-Viktor? It's you?" Ali blurted out, his voice sounds so small and unsure that it broke Viktor's heart as he heard it.

"Yeah bro. It's me, Viktor." He replied nonetheless when Ali started to fidget and became a bit cautious when Viktor tried to touch him.

"Viktor... it's you..." Ali suddenly sobbed and hugged Viktor tightly. 

"Hey, calm down Ali... I'm not going anywhere." Viktor tried to comfort his friend, patting his back reassuringly.

Ali didn't move. He knew it was childish, but hell, he was relieved that Viktor is here. Still here, comforting him.

After a few more minutes, which Viktor didn't really mind that it was actually nearly half an hour, Ali let go of him and apologized for his embarrassing actions.

"Chill brother. It's nothing." Viktor tried to assure his blushing friend who's eyes still red and puffy from crying too much.

"It was just so embarrassing..." Ali muttered although he let out a nervous laugh.

"Well, mind telling me what actually happened?" Viktor asked curiously, and probably a little bit worried. Well, no. He was worried sick. What the hell had happened to his friend? Ali was never looking that scared, and so small, and so fragile... It just... like he was broken.

"Viktor. I..." Ali paused. Should he really told him. He didn't even had IRIS anymore. What's the point of telling his best friend about it without any proff? It was just that, pointless. Like what he always did.

"Hey Ali... You didn't have to if you don't want to, you know." Viktor smiled and stood up. "Well, up for a breakfast brother? Mama probably already did a bunch of meals for you. I need to change the clothes. Don't worry, there's some spare clothes in the wardrobe if you also want to change yours." 

Ali only nodded in silence as Viktor patted his left shoulder and left the room he was in. Obviously someone had took him upstairs, as Ali recalled that he had fell asleep listening Viktor's chatters.

God. It must had been Viktor who had.carried him upstairs. Ali groaned. He can't bare it anymore if his manliness is threatened again.


	2. Joining the vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunty Ong reconnect with someone, and Ali is invited!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, it has been so long! And for the HP X OP fic- you have to wait more homies- I'm on writers block. Not really, just can't access my freaking laptop. I wrote this thing on my phone and it is not comfortable.
> 
> Right, I don't like to prattle on. Just make sure to give some reviews! 
> 
> One more thing, no romance. Just homies being homies. Never heard of best friend? Figures. You'll want to check on that in the menu.

"Mom! Aiyo! It's so hard to call you these days Ma!" Aunty Ong stiffled a laugh as her mother just spat out several sentences before she realised who was she talking to. 

"Oh! Why didn't you tell before dear! It has been long since I hear from you!" Aunty Ong winced. Her mother is really getting old if she really feels the need to yell in the microphone.

"It's has been far too long Ma." She agreed anyway. It has been several years since she returned to her hometown, to Pulau Rintis.

"How's little Vicky nowadays Hun? I swear the last time I saw him, he was asking me for more cookies! Did he grew up already?" Asked the older woman in the same curious kind of yelling, never paused for breath.

"Of course Ma. He's a grown handsome boy. You would be so proud of him! He just finished his test, and I'm sure he'll once again getting top marks, just like his mother right?" Aunty Ong joked, remembering the times where her son would hug her, and told her his scores on his examination. 

"Oh hush! You'd done so well in the past. Now when do you want to visit me? I'm not getting younger and prettier here! Well, unless Aba continue supplying his chocolate, and I'm not getting younger!"

Aunty Ong blinked.

"Ma," She started carefully, because, well her mother could become sensitive at times and she wouldn't want anymore disagreement between them. "-are you... still eating chocolate? You know you should cut down the amount of it."

The silence stretched far too long for Aunty Ong's comfort. So it was rather understandable when she became a bit panicked when her mother outright laughing.

"Ma!" 

"No no no, Hun, you're not wrong. I've cut down the sugar, don't worry." Grandma Ying replied albeit a bit histerical on her part.

"Ma..." Aunty Ong shook her head. Trust her mother to joke around like that.

"So Hun, when are you going to visit me? It's already school holiday right?"

"I'm going to say that in a bit, Ma! You must be really excited then!" Aunty Ong smiled. At least her mother is expecting them. 

"I think I'll be back in a week, all things considered. We still wanted to buy Viktor's school uniform first. He would be in middle school next year." She let out a deep breath at that. Her boy is growing far too fast for her liking.

"Oh Hun, take your time. Just make sure to be back here, alright? I'm going to smother my grandson later. Now go take care of yourself first!"

A small smile appeared on her lips.

"Thanks Ma, please take care of yourself too. Goodbye, love you!"

She put down the phone, her face looked content for once.

"Ah Boi! Guess who's coming back to Grandma Ying!"

....

Ali winced as he pulled the shirt on his body. Too tight. He huffed and threw the green coloured shirt into a small basket beside his bed. Now he regretted it a bit when he told his dad he would separate his clothes later- obviously he did not. Not after the whole fiasco involving a freaking fight between bots and saving the minister. Nuh uh, not a chance he could actually remember he didn't separate his old clothes yet.

Yesterday Viktor had surprisingly asked him if he wanted to stay with his family for a vacation outside of the state, or precisely in Viktor's hometown. Ali didn't want to bother the happy family, he rarely had the urge to disturb them any more than he should. But after a teary eyed Aunty Ong, well, he couldn't said no to the offer. Aunty Ong is already like a mother to him, and he wouldn't forgive himself if Aunty Ong become sad because of his actions.

And so, the boy was packing clothes for the sake of finally getting a break that he probably deserve.

Now though, he would do anything to actually get some idea how to pack for a whole month. Aunty Ong didn't joking when she said he would probably be intimidated with that concept; leaving home for a month. But honestly? Ali didn't think it was really a problem. His dad was rarely back home anyway. Nowadays he was offered quite a lots of new projects, and Ali couldn't think he should disturb his dad any longer. That man was hellbound to help people in need of new inventions when he wanted to.

Ali choose several pairs more of jeans and tracks before he decided that it should be enough. People need to wash their clothes, right? It's not like he couldn't wash them using his hands. He had his moments without electricity, believe it or not.

Putting the big duffle bag aside, he picked up his phone and contemplating whether to tell about this to his... friends. Uncle Bakar is pretty much still recovering, but the other agents? Most had choose to lay low for a bit, but there are still several elite ones that still doing their job. 

A heavy purr startled Ali out of his musings. "Oh, Comot. I forgot to tell you, but I would be out of town this month. I'm not sure if you could follow me, but I'd asked our neighbour to watch over you. She agreed of course, but you have to behave and befriended her other cats. Could you do that?"

An unpleasant meow answered his question as Comot pawed at his bag, as if asking him if she could join him. 

"No no, I'm sorry Comot, but I couldn't make anything harder for Viktor's family. Who knows if his grandmother is allergic to cats?"

Comot meowed loudly, though she jumped and purred on his lap. The cat then looked at him in the eyes and meowed again.

Ali smiled. At least Comot understand his reasoning. He patted the cat carefully and scratched its chin, resulting the furball to purr louder.

It's all good now. He had told himself that numerous times as he ran his hand through the smooth shiny coat of the cat in his lap. 

"Wish I could talk to her longer..." A soft sigh escaped from his lips as he gave Comot a few more pats before standing up, and gathered his duffle bag and jacket onto the bed.

A soft ping from his cellphone on the night stand showed Ali that Viktor would be collecting him in the afternoon. "Time to leave Cyberaya, huh?"


End file.
